


It's always you

by CheryBombshellBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheryBombshellBlossxm/pseuds/CheryBombshellBlossxm
Summary: Basically this is just kinda an idea I had where Cheryl gets drunk at a party and Veronica looks after her, although both girls get a big shock .





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl wished that she had never come here. All it did was remind her that Veronica was happy without her and she never cared.   
She wished she had said she was busy like she did to most social invites these days. But no, she thought tonight would be the best night to start putting herself out there again but then she saw Veronica dancing like she didn't have a care in the world and it all came flooding back. 

She rushed to the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle, pulling the half empty bottle of Vodka out of her bag. She stared at it for a few moments, then took a swig. She decided she was going to drown her sorrows at the bottom of the bottle.

A few moments later she walked out of the cubicle (on slightly noticeable wobbly legs) she almost stumbled when she went to wash her hands, when a warm hand caught her by her shoulder.   
"Cheryl?" Cheryl felt like screaming. She knew that voice anywhere, the concerned, pity filled voice. Ofcourse out of all the people at the party Veronica had to walk into the bathroom as soon as she staggered out. 

She whipped around-a little too fast and she suddenly felt dizzy- she shook her head, trying her best to seem calm and composed. After Veronica left before she decided she was never showing herself being vulnerable ever again.  
But the thought that her mascara had run down her cheeks dawned on her when she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a crying little girl.

She furiously wiped the mascara away, just smudging it even more.  
"What is it Veronica?" Even thought she was wasted she still managed to make Veronica's name sound like an insult.  
"What's wrong?" She looked behind her in the mirror to see those big, soft, brown, sweet eyes looking at her worried. She rolled her eyes (keeping up her bitchy character)   
"I don't know what your talking about." She hiccuped.   
"Oh come on Cheryl your clearly not ok." Veronica raised her eyebrows at the redhead.  
"I'm fine" she smiled drunkenly and attempted to stagger out of the bathroom. Veronica pushed infront of her and locked the door.  
"Your not going anywhere. Tell me what's wrong"


	2. It's too late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out :(
> 
> P.S I'd love to hear feedback on this. Not sure if I should carry on or not.

Veronica raised her eyebrows again at Cheryl.  
"What's wrong?" She repeated.  
"Nothing Lodge why do you care?" Cheryl retorted attempting to slip past Veronica again, then tripping and almost falling to the floor. But Veronica caught her and Cheryl felt so safe in her arms so she leaned into her and let Veronica sit her down, propping her up against the wall.

"Because I do care Blossom. Now spill." Veronica gave her a no nonsense look now. So Cheryl gave in.

"You don't care though why would you ? If you did care then why did you ignore me? Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?"  
Veronica's eyes turned sad. Her eyes started watering.  
"Cheryl I... I didn't mean to. After that awful day and after you stayed at mine the night of the Jubilee I... I felt something, something other than pity. I really cared for you. I still do and that scared me. I was too afraid too tell you because I knew I would end up hurting you but it looks like I did that anyway."   
Cheryl let this sink in for a moment.   
Then she started laughing. Veronica frowned.  
"What's so funny?"  
"The funny thing is, I thought even you didn't care about me. The one person who I wanted to care about me the most and who I thought would finally be there for me and care for me. I thought you didn't care." 

Veronica moved and sat on Cheryl's lap, crying now, solemn tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Ofcourse I care. Cheryl how could you think overwise. I tried so hard to stay away from you. I tried to stop myself. And I see now that that was so selfish and cruel. You must have hated me. So when I saw you come in here I saw it as my chance to make things up, or atleast try to"

Cheryl laughed again.  
"I could never hate you idiot. You don't know how hard I tried, but I just couldn't because you were my light in a time of darkness Veronica Lodge." Cheryl smiled.  
Veronica laughed through her sobs and rolled her eyes.   
"Your so cringey Cheryl" then she cupped her face in her hands and pulled her into a soft, warm and perfect kiss. Their lips pressed together felt so right. So perfect in that moment and Cheryl wished, she wished that it would never end and they could remain frozen in time, in this position forever. But all good things come to an end. And when Veronica pulled away mascara stained tears fell down Cheryl's face.   
Veronica looked worried  
"Did I do something wrong??" She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Cheryl's ear to try and comfort her.  
Cheryl shook her head.  
"I thought no one cared about me. I though no one wanted me in their life." Veronica gave her a confused and concerned look.  
Cheryl's hand moved to her bag and she pulled out an empty bottle of pills. Veronica gasped and screamed.   
"Help!!!" She yelled as she reached for her phone and dialled 911.

"Hello my friend has swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills the adress is...." Cheryl's eyes started drooping and every sound blurred out. Her head started to lul back but Veronica's warm soft hands cupped her face once more and pulled her back up.  
"Please don't leave me Cheryl. Please" Veronica pleaded sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Let me go, I'm a liability." Cheryl whispered. Sirens were starting to sound in the distance, becoming louder and louder.  
"No I will never let you go, I love you" Veronica urged. Cheryl's eyes lit up.  
"I love you too" Cheryl whispered and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, part 2 coming out tomorrow prolly


End file.
